


The Fickle Finger of Fate

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Biting, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Interrogation, Kylo Ren is a horrible human being, Loss of Virginity, Mind Meld, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Bondage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Vaginal Fingering, and he goes about further proving it to Rey, interrogation scene style, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Не бойся, Рей. Скоро ты все поймешь. Или мне придется заставить тебя.





	The Fickle Finger of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Fickle Finger of Fate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954455) by [cuddlesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Название происходит от известной американской идиомы «fucked by the fickle finger of fate», означающей состоянии крайней невезучести, близкой к катастрофе. 
> 
> В фанфике присутствуют отсылки к песням Николь Доллангангер, а также к сцене из «Опасных связей», где Вальмон хитростью выманивает у Сесиль поцелуй и насилует ее. 
> 
> Примечания переводчика:  
> В некоторых моментах фик несколько адаптирован для соблюдения нужной атмосферности.

Сила навевала странные мысли, будто он может открыться — довериться — тощей никчемной девчушке. И опыт подсказывал, что глупо отвергать протянутую руку, если дело не касалось назойливых позывов Иной стороны. А та всегда была рядом, всегда готовая вцепиться в малейшее проявление сострадания… Как сейчас.

Ее воспоминания… Он тщательно перебирал их по дороге к заветной карте. Одиночество… Отчаяние… Ей довелось изведать их немало, влача незавидное существование барахольщицы на Джакку.

Впрочем, это ничего не меняло. Она — та, кто есть. Мусорщица без лица и имени. И он избавится от нее, когда она исчерпает свою полезность.

Прагматичному настрою мешало то, что взгляд волей-неволей задерживался на ней, пока приходилось заниматься делом. Утонченная — откуда только взялась — редкая красота, сочетавшаяся со страхом и ненавистью, клокотавшими в ее душе. Нос украшала россыпь веснушек. Небольшая грудь, тщательно замотанная в тряпье, вздымалась слишком часто, что навязчиво бросалось в глаза.

Возможно, проблема крылась в более приземленных материях — устало заключил он, решительно пытаясь подавить возбуждение. Он здесь не ради девки — он пришел за картой.

И все же… невозможно было отрицать щекочущее удовольствие, которое доставлял ее запах. Грязный, пыльный, но такой живой. Позволив себе немного расслабиться, он вдохнул. Ответом ему послужили ее округлившиеся глаза, но девчонка мотнула головой, едва его сознание мазнуло по ней. Что она защищала с таким остервенением? Карту или собственные ничего не стоящие секреты? Он погружался глубже, двигаясь в темных всплесках чувств, наивно грозивших поглотить его…

…и попался.

Попался, как сопливый юнлинг, окунувшись в то, что ему чувствовать не следовало!..

По руке прошлась судорога, и он коротким движением отдернул пальцы.

Но внезапный всплеск энергии между их сознаниями не исчез. И чем сильнее Кайло его отталкивал, выпутывался из него, тем больше крепли пути, разрастаясь и проникая глубже. Тело охватил знакомый трепет — и это вызвало омерзение.

Паразит горел, обжигал и обугливал все внутри. Тем не менее… Свет принес с собой нежданную ясность. Словно что-то вспыхнуло в голове. Заняло свое место, как недостающий кусок неразрешимой головоломки. Оно позволило почувствовать себя целым — и в тоже время сделало все еще хуже.

Как тут устоять… Приливавшие чувства заставляли просить еще, требовали большего, дополняя то, чего недоставало в очерствевшем сердце и раздираемом разуме.

Кайло втянул воздух и вздрогнул. Было… так хорошо. Невозможно вспомнить, когда именно это было в последний раз. Всеобъемлющая гармония целостности, которой не удавалось достичь ни Светом, ни Тьмой.

Девчонка… Кто она?

Возможно, некое подобие ответа могли дать ее воспоминания. Он наблюдал, как ее глаза наполнялись слезами, которые стекали по щекам, оставляя влажные дорожки. Неужели пелена страха не позволяла ей увидеть, насколько это прекрасно?.. Неужели она не ощущала величественного потока Силы, пронизывающего ее существо?..

Он коснулся ее щеки, стирая слезинку, но девчонка дернула головой.

— Что ты делаешь?.. — голосок звенел, словно он ударил ее.

— Не бойся, Рей, — пропел он, пробуя на вкус простенькое имя.

Она притихла — _как он узнал?_ — несмотря на все ее старания, и Кайло с трудом подавил усмешку. После непростого странствия через потаенные темнейшие страхи, вытащить из головы чужое имя было сущим пустяком.

— Лежи спокойно, — подарив единственное предупреждение, он снял с пояса меч и оттянул за ворот грязное тряпье. Кончик вспыхнувшего клинка хирургически точно рассек ткань до самого пояса, задев кожу разве что шальной искрой. Впрочем, девчонка терпела и тряслась, стиснув зубы, и без конца смаргивала слезы.

— Я не собираюсь убивать тебя, — успокоил он, чуть тряхнув головой от бредовости такой идеи — вопреки приказу учителя — и вырубил лайтсайбер.

Вряд ли в тот момент он сам понимал, была ли тому причиной карта или новообразованная связь. Аккуратно, но ощутимо продолжая давить на нее, он извиняюще провел костяшками пальцев по вздрагивающему подбородку. За что едва не поплатился, когда рядом щелкнули острые зубки. Сохраняя невозмутимость, он скользнул рукой ниже, распахивая порванные полы тряпья.

— Не надо!.. — вырвалось у нее.

Он замер. И наклонил голову набок, решив подыграть ей, с неохотой отрывая взгляд от обнажившейся кожи.

Девчонка опешила, увидев, что он послушался, но быстро пришла в себя.

— Не смей меня трогать, поганая ты тварь!

— Умоляй меня.

Прищурившись, она вскинула подбородок.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — продолжил он, — что мусорщица может набраться такой гордости.

Вспыхнув, она плюнула ему в лицо. Кайло дернул щекой, чувствуя стекавшую слюну. Пальцы стиснули рукоять меча, комната озарилась красным, и он направил полыхнувший порыв ярости на ближайшую транспаристиловую стену. Едва пелена перед глазами рассеялась и в висках перестало пульсировать, он вытер лицо краем перчатки. А затем повернулся обратно к побелевшей девчонке.

— Итак. На чем мы остановились?

Не дожидаясь ответа, он скинул ее бесполезную майку и обмотки и поддел пальцем съежившийся сосок, а потом сжал грудь. Небольшая выпуклость легко уместилась под ладонью, и он смял ее, не отказывая себе в этом удовольствии, чувствуя, как нежную кожу покрывают мурашки. Девчонка задергалась, едва не выворачивая руки в оковах, но тем самым причиняла неудобство лишь себе, съезжая вниз по наклонному столу для допроса.

Никто и никогда не прикасался к ней так!.. Она была охвачена паникой, и мысли вырывались из-под контроля — разрозненные, полные страха и злые. На своей свалке она умела отбиваться от тех, кто посягал на ее честь.

И это забавляло. Желание подпитывалось чужим огнем сопротивления, искушало возможностью дать ей попробовать горячий клубок эмоций, в который превращался замутненный похотью рассудок.

Он принялся стаскивать перчатку с правой руки, помогая себе зубами, чтобы не терять контакта с ее телом. И, закончив дело, припал к ней уже обеими руками. Его кожа — практически белая от нехватки естественного солнца — резко контрастировала с ее загорелым телом. Он знал, какое смятение в ней вызывают чужие прикосновения, не говоря про ощущения, что приносила его затянутая в черную перчатку левая рука, продолжившая разминать ее грудь.

Сдавив ее соски, он взглянул девчонке в лицо, но она отвернулась и зажмурилась. Поэтому совсем не ожидала, что он обхватит ртом напрягшийся бугорок. Так приятно податливый под языком. Кайло мазнул по нему зубами и уже нежнее втянул его, обводя языком, отчего из горла пленницы вырвался сдавленный всхлип.

На миг ему привиделось, как эти аккуратные, обветренные губки ласкают его собственные соски, и фантомное ощущение дразнило крепче, чем если бы он сам прикасался к себе… Если бы грязная наглая девка…

Громко причмокнув, он отстранился, погладив взглядом заблестевший от слюны сосок, и приник к другой груди. Его мысли щедро сочились по необычайно укрепившейся связи, окружая ее обещаниями удовольствия и Темной стороны. Она сопротивлялась, защищаясь наивными лозунгами — слишком пафосными, какими обычно сыпало Сопротивление в своих агитках для нищего сброда с окраин.

Кайло оставил в покое грудь и, придерживая ладонями ее талию, опустился ниже, целуя выступающие контуры ребер. Нет, он позаботится о том, чтобы она больше не голодала, во всяком случае, пока находится рядом с ним. И внезапно безмолвное обещание нашло в ней отклик, словно что-то дрогнуло, найдя его намерение заманчивым. Ее мысли немного приоткрылись с какой-то застенчивой доверчивостью, пока он покрывал поцелуями ее напрягшийся впалый живот. Кайло приник к бедрам, показавшимся из-под сползших штанов, лаская удивительно нежную кожу. Новые ощущения отвлекали ее — Кайло подводил ее к черте, где она переставала замечать происходящее, дав ему просунуть пальцы к манящему теплу промежности. Он чувствовал ее, чувствовал влагу и жар, ощутимо пульсировавшие сквозь ткань.

Голову пронзила резкая боль. Кайло поморщился. Прикусив губу, он самонадеянно приблизился к ней, позволив вонзить ноготки себе в кожу головы. Девчонка сильнее сжала его волосы в кулаке и рванула со всей силы — насколько позволяли оковы. Но он продолжал смотреть на нее с легкой укоризной.

— Ты отвратителен, — выплюнула она.

— Тебя расстраивает, что это так приятно? — он повернул голову и прислонился к бедру девчонки. — Я знаю. Я чувствую, что тебе нравится, нравится настолько, что ты хочешь причинить мне боль.

Она снова трепыхнулась. Кайло продолжал смотреть на нее с непонятным выражением: смесью сомнения и раздражения, — и девчонка затихла, но волос не выпустила.

— Прекрати! Сейчас же!

Из-за незнамо как полученного акцента ее голос звучал по-королевски. Что-то внутри прямо жаждало ему подчиниться, хотя его обладательница — непокорное немытое существо — скалило на него зубы. Сжав до синяков хрупкое предплечье, он забрал из ее хватки свои кудри и сделал шаг в сторону. Ее пальцы причинили меньше боли, чем ей хотелось. Он внимательно оглядел ее — особенно полосы грязных тряпок, плотно обматывавших руки, —и, брезгливо удивляясь их назначению, понял, что ему хочется их снять.

Должно быть, они предназначались для защиты от палящего солнца Джакку — заключил Кайло, пока разматывал их, часть вручную, а часть ослабив Силой. Здесь, в затененных помещениях «Старкиллера», они ей не понадобятся, а ей предстоит остаться тут еще на очень, очень долгое время. Добравшись до ограничителя на ее руке, он помедлил, а затем закончил с последней частью тканевых полос. Чужой разум вздрогнул от непривычного ощущения прохлады на голой коже — более светлой, по сравнению с открытыми участками ее тела.

Он коснулся губами ее предплечья и уже не мог оторваться, оставляя за собой дорожку поцелуев. В каждом — делясь с ней разгоравшейся страстью. И росшей уверенностью в правильности происходящего. Это воля Силы — несомненно, ему было предназначено взять ее здесь и сейчас. Но если бы она только приняла его…

— Я могла бы проявить больше радушия, если бы ты освободил меня, — шепнула она, отвернувшись, пока он целовал ее плечо и шею.

— Мусорщики любят торговаться, — улыбнулся он в миллиметре от ее уха. — Я обдумаю твое предложение, если ты подаришь мне поцелуй.

Девчонка вздрогнула. Ее разум источал страх и отвращение, и Кайло нахмурился, оторвавшись от нее.

Ей не следовало бояться его. Она должна открыть глаза и понять. Иначе он заставит ее сделать это.

Дожидаясь ее решения, Кайло наклонился и прижался к ее губам. Хищные зубки ответили без промедления, но когда он отстранился и облизнул губы, то не почувствовал привкуса крови. На этот раз ей не хватило сил… или духа?.. Или дело было в неослабевающей связи, в том, что она подсознательно чувствовала, что, причинив боль ему, она сама испытает ее?..

И все же девчонка, вопреки ожиданиям, оказалась упертой. Раздражение комком подкатило к горлу. С другими пленниками он так не любезничал. Неужели она не осознает, что с ней обращались куда мягче, чем полагалось обычной пленнице?.. Она должна была понимать это, если не была последней дурой в галактике. Но, возможно, стоило поделиться с ней парочкой воспоминаний о том, как велись иные допросы. Образ опухшего, истекающего кровью и охрипшего от крика сопротивленческого пилота был еще свеж в его памяти.

Не ведая о его мыслях или не желая слушать их, девчонка выпалила:

— Освободи меня!

— Поцелуй меня, — повторил Кайло. — Сама. Ты же понимаешь, когда тебя целую я, это совсем другое.

Она уставилась на него. И он упрямо ответил ей тем же.

— Хорошо, — заметно дернув челюстью, согласилась она.

Впрочем, согласие он ощутил прежде, чем девчонка произнесла его вслух — вера в то, что удастся сбежать, получив свободу, загорелась в ней с новой силой. Феноменальный, даже завидный оптимизм.

Он приблизился, едва касаясь ее губ, вынуждая проявлять инициативу. Пересохшие губы мягко ткнулись в него — шершавые, обветренные — и язык робко подался навстречу, когда он ответно толкнулся в податливый рот.

Единение зазвенело от нахлынувшей энергии.

Но поцелуй все не прекращался, и, в конце концов отстранившись, Кайло небрежно взмахнул рукой. Ограничители щелкнули. И освободили тонкие лодыжки.

Девчонка пару раз моргнула, прежде чем до нее дошло, что произошло. Оскалившиеся зубки могли бы испугать при других обстоятельствах, но сейчас… Сейчас он с трудом удерживался от смеха при виде искренней растерянности на бледном личике.

— Ты… — выдохнула она, дернув скованными руками.

— Тебе следовало уточнять, какие именно ограничители я должен буду снять.

Дышащий на ладан ботинок пнул его в бедро, в опасной близости от паха.

Кайло сделал шаг назад, встав вне пределов досягаемости. Возбуждение прилипчиво давало о себе знать под многочисленными слоями одежды. Лицо девчонки вытянулось, когда он погладил выпиравшую плоть сквозь штаны. Носик поморщился, и ее отвращение подстегнуло его. Не без злорадства он расстегнул ширинку, доставая набухший член с крупной налитой головкой.

— Это твоих рук дело, — его палец прошелся по выступавшим венкам, а потом рука обхватила ствол, с чувством растирая по нему выступившую смазку. Но все равно кожа перчатки была слишком жесткой и сухой, отдаваясь приятной щекочущей болью при каждом движении. Приятной не меньше, чем румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках девчонки, испуганный взгляд и зубки, прикусившие губу. Член дернулся, и Кайло разжал руку.

Шагнул обратно к девчонке, ловко перехватил взмывшую в воздух ногу. Взяв ее под колени, он широко развел их, без труда преодолевая беспомощное отчаянное сопротивление. А когда она успокоилась, разорвал ее штаны ровно посередине — изношенная ткань легко поддалась, оголяя ее сокровенное естество.

Импульс Силы обвил тонкие ноги, подвесив их и позволяя Кайло освободить руки. Наклонившись, он грубо раздвинул напрягшиеся складки и просунул в сопротивлявшееся тело палец. Тело девчонки рефлекторно сжалось от страха, как и сознание, забыв о чужом присутствии в голове. И это дало нужный толчок — Кайло повернул палец, и внутренние мышцы сжались, вызывая спазм. Подарив ей передышку, он наполовину вытянул палец, отчего она коротко вдохнула, чуть расслабляясь — правда, скорее от растерянности — но, добавив два пальца, Кайло безжалостно вошел в нее снова.

Стенки влагалища резко сомкнулись, практически лишая простора для движений, но фрикций и напряженного клитора должно было хватить. Держа руку внутри нее, Кайло чувствовал, насколько она уязвима. Он едва удержался от стона, целуя плоский живот, когда чужие ощущения захлестнули его с головой. Он приник к ней ниже, обводя губами нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра, и, поднявшись, коснулся языком бугорка клитора.

Ее живот вздрогнул, а влагалище судорожно сократилось. Сознание девчонки притупилось, вместе с трепетом, охватывавшим тело…

До обидного просто.

— Теперь понимаешь? — он вынул пальцы, щедро демонстрируя ей влажное доказательство ее возбуждения. — Я знаю, ты тоже это чувствуешь.

Нервно сверкнув взглядом, она глухо всхлипнула, увидев, как он поднес пальцы к губам и с наслаждением принялся облизывать.

— Я… — она передернула плечами, но не отвела яростно блестевших глаз. — Я ни за что тебе не сдамся!

Кайло шумно причмокнул, вытаскивая руку изо рта.

— Ты уже сдалась, — хмыкнул он с кривой усмешкой и снова взялся за нее, ослабляя хватку Силы.

Ладони легли на упругие крепкие ягодицы, и он приподнял ее, заставляя открыться сильнее. Головка члена ткнулась в мягкие лобковые волоски и без труда нашла впадинку, скользкую от слюны и ее собственной влаги.

— Нет, _Р’ииа_ , о нет!..

Он понятие не имел, к кому она взывала, но молитвенный трепет, лучившийся в сознании, подразумевал некое местечковое божество. Воображение услужливо подбросило фантазию, где ее голос с тем же отчаянием выстанывает его имя, и, чуть не выронив ее из рук, он с удовольствием потерся о жаркую промежность.

В свою очередь девчонка попыталась извернуться и сжать ноги — неумелые всполохи Силы тыкались в него, как надоедливые насекомые. Но… пусть. Пусть тешится иллюзиями, а он сконцентрируется на физической близости, а не на взбесившемся соприкосновении их сознаний. Борьба мешала держать ее ровно, и Кайло пожертвовал частью контроля, отпустив одну тонкую ногу, и взялся за член, направляя себя в нее.

И едва жаркое нутро сдавило плоть, сквозь зубы у него вырвался блаженный выдох.

Она заорала, а затем извергла поток сквернословия, но он был не в том состоянии, чтобы глумиться над ее грязным языком. Внутри было горячо и так узко… От него не укрылся тот факт, что, по большей части, виной ее зажатости был дикий безудержный страх, но, ситха ради, ему было плевать. Тугое тело стискивало его, как долбаный рафтар добычу, поэтому небольшой дискомфорт был малой ценой за удовольствие.

Вздохнул полной грудью, Кайло оперся о края стола для допросов и двинул бедрами. В голове девчонки царил хаос и сумбур, но он коротко погладил ее мысли, показывая, как замечательно она смотрится под ним с разведенными, как у шлюхи, ногами. Она залилась краской до самых ушей, шеи и кончиков сосков неровно вздымавшейся груди.

Ощущения, что проносились в ней, смели бы его, будь он послабее, особенно в те моменты, когда он действовал совсем неаккуратно. Ее слезы — _почему?_ — по-прежнему заливали лицо, размывая и без того покосившиеся щиты, которые она выставляла в последней попытке не подпустить его. Старания противостоять давно сошли на нет, и он отпихнул барьеры в сторону, раскрывая ее душу и в то же время открываясь сам. Пусть он не был так бесстыдно обнажен, как она, но его разум оставался уязвим не меньше, чем ее.

Неизбывное искушение Света, страхи, неуверенность, гнев, память о семье, прежнее имя — все, и она могла увидеть их, если бы захотела. И она… да. Да, она видела его, видела таким, какой он есть, поэтому он с безжалостностью палача ответил ей тем же, вворачивая нож в ее раны. Беспросветное одиночество, прохлада океана, тихий остров, предатель и улыбка его отца… — Кайло едва не зарыдал, быстро поправляя себя — Хана Соло, конечно же. И нежданное откровение ударило по ней хлеще всякой пытки.

Поэтому он позволил себе быть снисходительным.

Но боль замкнулась — и вернулась к нему более сильной, чем он был готов. Кайло испытал ее в полной мере и замер, чтобы сладить с ней. Темная сторона взвыла, отзываясь боли — это было естественным. И он перенаправил ее, подпитывая собственную мощь под звуки рыданий и шумного дыхания. Поэтому, вернув Силу в привычное русло, Кайло сочувственно прикоснулся губами к вспотевшему лбу девчонки.

Она подняла к нему глаза, молча следя за ним остановившимся взглядом. Он быстро глянул вниз и заметил на члене кровавые следы.

— Не плачь, — шепнул Кайло, целуя ее губы. — Потом будет лучше.

Она попыталась оттолкнуть его плечом, очевидно, не оценив перспективу, что они будут делать это снова, снова и…

Ее лоб со всей дури боднул его в подбородок.

—  _Бен_ , — воскликнула она до того, как он успел в ярости броситься на нее. — Бен, прекрати!.. Это не ты!..

В глазах помутилось, и он возобновил движения, вбиваясь в нее без всякого ритма и жалости.

— Откуда тебе знать? — прошипел он, загоняя в нее член до упора, чтобы дать ей прочувствовать цену собственной дерзости.

Оскал ширился наравне с осознанием чужой правоты. Жалкая грязная девка, но теперь она знала его лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Их разум, их тела, их мысли и чувства — все единила проклятая связь!

Девчонка никогда не трахалась, но отказывалась считать происходящее близостью… Жестокость и боль — вот что это было, и не что иное, сколько бы он ни пытался обмануть себя, представляя все по-другому.

Бен — убитый, гниющий Бен хрипел о ее правоте. Но, увы, к несчастью — к _ее_ несчастью, крохотный лучик света, искра, которая никогда не подняла бы на нее руку, была похоронена необъятной Тьмой Кайло Рена.

Убийца, монстр… _Вейдер_.

Эта ее мысль грела его в той же мере, в какой отвращала ее.

Наконец, в финальном рывке Кайло подмял ее под себя и захватил ее губы своими. Она кусалась — и это было ожидаемо, добавляя наслаждению солоновато-горький оттенок.

Он лежал на ней, выравнивая дыхание, чувствуя, как разум затягивает теплая дымка, крепче любого вина. И в мутном мареве, посреди океана разделенной боли, он ощущал себя, как никогда, живым. Ведь теперь он знал, как зовется источник могущества. И имя ему было — _Рей_.


End file.
